Adventure Sync
Adventure Sync is an optional feature that allows steps/distance travelled to contribute towards opening Portkey Portmantau without having to have the game open. Your walking distance will be tallied in the background and applied toward your Portkey Portmanteau once you reopen the game. This allows players to save battery power by not having to have the game open while they walk around. It also allows players to have exercise undertaken with smartwatches and other devices to also contribute towards opening Portkeys. Adventure Sync has been enabled in Pokemon Go for some time but has a delayed launch in Wizards Unite. The feature was finally activated as of 5 February 2020. iPhones iPhone users need to give the Harry Potter: Wizards Unite the ability to submit and read data from the Health app while Wizards Unite isn't open/running. Go to... * Settings ** Privacy ** Location Services ** Harry Potter: Wizards Unite ** Turn Location Settings to allow the app to track your location “Always” (this is the point of Adventure Sync) * Health app ** Sources ** Under Apps, make sure that Harry PotteWizards Unite is listed as a connected source Adventure Sync will connect with Apple Health or Google Fit to record your walking distance even while Harry Potter: Wizards Unite isn’t running. Once enabled in the Settings menu, your walking distance will be tallied in the background and applied toward your Portkey Portmanteaus. Adventure Sync is completely optional and can be turned on or off at any time in the game settings. Droids Droid users need to give the Harry Potter: Wizards Unite the ability to submit and read data from the Google Fit app while Wizards Unite isn't open/running. Go to... (may vary depending on device and OS) * Google Fit ** Manage connected applications ** Settings menu ** Make sure Wizards Unite is listed as a connected app Trouble Shooting Steps/Distance isn't being Counted * There may be a delay (of several hours) for Wizards Unite to sync with the Apple Health or Google Fit apps. This means the game may not show the most up to date data. Try restarting your app * Fitness data that is manually entered into Apple Health or Google Fit will not count towards your Adventure Sync progress (nice try, but it won't work) * Your device's Battery Saver Mode can disable the sensors required for Adventure Sync to work. Disable your device’s battery saver mode when using this feature. * Battery-saving modes for the Apple Health and Google Fit apps may also interfere with Adventure Sync. Ensure these features are turned off in their individual app settings * Note: Wizard's Unite's Battery Saver Mode will not affect Adventure Sync iPhones * Ensure that all settings in the Health App are activated, including wheelchair data Droids * If your Android device (eg. HTC One M8) is incompatible with Google Fit, you will not be able to use Adventure Sync’s fitness tracking feature References * Niantic announces Adventure Sync is coming